1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a broadcast programming delivery apparatus, a switcher control method, and a computer program product. More specifically, the invention relates to a broadcast programming delivery apparatus in which in the case of conducting switcher control based on a broadcast programming delivery program including control data of a switcher having information for specifying a video material in a material server, control data of the switcher is checked against channel material information sent from the material server to conduct input control of the switcher, whereby the apparatus is capable of reliably reproducing picture compositions inputted during pre-production work and implementing automatic control with no misoperations even though a plurality of video materials of the material server is used.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, as a broadcast programming delivery apparatus used in broadcast stations, such an apparatus is known, in which a broadcast programming delivery control unit controls devices such as a switcher based on a broadcast programming delivery program (playlist: cue sheet) formed of a plurality of items for delivery of broadcast programming (for example, see Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2008-48189)). In this case, devices are controlled item by item in a time series at every specified time of day, or at every time when a trigger is instructed by manual operations (pressing down Take), and a desired broadcasting state is carried out.
A broadcast programming delivery control system is sometimes connected to an NRCS (News Room Control System). To the NRCS and the broadcast programming delivery control system, control target devices of the systems are connected over communication channels. The NRCS and the broadcast programming delivery control system synchronize with each other and operate at the same time or at a predetermined timing to carry out the content of output pictures (broadcast), while communicating with each other and exchanging information.
As an exemplary state of output pictures (broadcast) which are carried out by the broadcast programming delivery control system using a switcher (effect switcher), there is picture in picture (P in P) in which a sub-image is superposed on a background image. For example, it is also called three-picture box in which three sub-images are superposed on a background image. In picture in picture, individual images are supplied from a material server to a switcher.
The material server is controlled by the NRCS. In this case, the NRCS holds material information in a RUNDOWN, and controls the material server to output a desired material from the material server at a desired timing. The material server has a plurality of output channels, and determines from which channel an instructed material is outputted, before starting output. This information, that is, channel material information is sent from the material server to the NRCS with an MOS (Media Object Server) Protocol.
Because the broadcast programming delivery control system obtains channel material information from the NRCS, the broadcast programming delivery control system can determine which channel's output is to be used before using the material to compose an output picture by the switcher. In other words, when an output picture is simply switched, a single material is selected, and it is sufficient to select an input of a switcher receiving the channel to which that material is outputted.